oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
King Vidor
King Wallis Vidor var en amerikansk filmregissør, filmprodusent og manusforfatter som hadde en aktiv karriere som strakte seg over nesten syv tiår. Vidor var født i Galveston i Texas hvor han overlevde den store Galveston-orkanen i 1900. hans bestefar, Charles Vidor, var en flyktning fra den ungarske revolusjonen i 1848 og bosatte seg i Galveston tidlig på 1850-tallet. Som frilans kameramann for filmaviser og kinomaskinist gjorde Vidor sin debut som regissør i 1913 med Hurricane in Galveston. I Hollywood fra 1915 arbeidet han med rekke ulike jobber som var knyttet til film på en eller annen måte før han fikk regissere sin første spillefilm i 1919, The Turn in the Road'. En suksessfull framgang med ''Peg o' My Heart'' i 1922 skaffet ham en langtidskontrakt med Goldwyn Studios før han senere ble absorbert inn i MGM. Tre år senere gjorde han '''The Big Parade, en av de mest roste filmene fra stumfilmtiden, og som samtidig ble stor kommersiell suksess. Det etablerte ham som en av MGMs fremste regissører for det neste tiåret. I 1928 mottok Vidor sin første Oscar-nominering for En i mengden, generelt anerkjent som hans mesterverk og en av de fremste amerikanske stumfilmene noensinne. Vidors første lydfilm var Hallelujah!', en banebrytende film som hadde afroamerikanske skuespillere, musikk av Irving Berlin, og hvor han etablerte det nye språket for lydfilmer (som fortsatt benyttes den dag i dag). Han ble også nominert for en Oscar for denne filmen, men uten å få den. Hans regikarriere strakte seg godt inn i lydfilmtiden og han fortsatte å produsere spillefilmer fram til slutten av 1950-tallet. I 1962 ledet Vidor juryen ved den 12. Filmfestivalen i Berlin. Vidor har gått inn i Guinness rekordbok som innehaver av den lengste karrieren som en filmregissør har. Den begynte i 1913 med 'Hurricane in Galveston'' og endte i 1980 med en kort dokumentar om maleri kalt The Metaphor. Han ble nominert fem ganger for en Oscar, men vant den aldri i konkurranse. Isteden fikk han egen æresbevisning i 1978.'' I 1967 etterforsket Vidor det uoppklarte mordet i 1922 av hans kollega, filmregissøren William Desmond Taylor, for et mulig filmmanus. Vidor hverken skrev eller utga noe fra denne undersøkelsen i løpet av sitt liv, men hans biograf Sidney D. Kirkpatrick gjennomgikk hans notater etter hans død. Kirkpatrick hevdet i boken Cast of Killers fra 1986 at Vidor hadde løst det i sin tid sensasjonelle mordet, men valgte å holde sine konklusjoner private for å beskyte enkeltindivider som fortsatt levde. Det meget siterte nyhetsbrevet Taylorology merket seg mer enn 100 faktiske feil i Cast of Killers og har sterkt bestridt Kirkpatricks konklusjoner, men har kreditert boken for å ha fornyet offentlighetens interesse for mordet. I 1944 ble Vidor medlem av den antikommunistiske «Filmalliansen for bevarelse av amerikanske idealer» (MPAPAI). Andre som var medlem var blant annet Walt Disney og John Wayne. Vidor utga sin selvbiografi, A Tree is a Tree, i 1953. Filmografi 1956 -- Krig og fred (regissør, manus) 1949 -- Bakom skogen (regissør) 1946 -- Duell i solen (regissør) 1940 -- Comrade X (regissør, produsent) 1940 -- Nordvestpassasjen (regissør) 1938 -- Citadellet (regissør) 1937 -- Stella Dallas (regissør) 1936 -- The Texas Rangers (regissør, historie, produsent) 1931 -- The Champ (regissør, produsent) 1929 -- Hallelujah! (regissør, historie, produsent) 1928 -- En i mengden (regissør, manus) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1978 -- Heders Oscar - For hans uforlignelige prestasjoner som filmskaper og innovatør. ; Nominert : 1956 -- Beste Regissør for Krig og fred : 1938 -- Beste Regissør for Citadellet : 1932/31 -- Beste Regissør for The Champ : 1930/29 -- Beste Regissør for Hallelujah! : 1928/27 -- Beste Regissør for En i mengden Vidor, King Vidor, King Vidor, King Vidor, King Vidor, King Vidor, King Vidor, King